The invention relates to a guide rail for a window lifter and a door system for a vehicle door.
Door systems or door modules use an aggregate carrier, on which functional components, for instance a window lifter unit, a loudspeaker, a side airbag, a door lock arrangement or such are arranged or a base plate for a window lifter unit for providing a pre-assembled, pre-testable unit, which can be assembled in a simple manner on a vehicle door. The base plate or the aggregate carrier as components of a window lifter unit carry thereby at least one guide rail, along which a carrier connected to a window pane is guided.
Such door system or door modules are used in different modifications in different vehicles and vehicle types of a vehicle manufacturer, wherein each variant of a vehicle type requires a specific individual construction of the door system or window lifter, since the vehicle doors of the different variants and vehicle types are designed differently and differ in their constructive design and style. For instance, for different vehicle doors window panes with different kinematics, that means different radius of curvature, different retracting angles (which indicate, if a window pane is driven into a vehicle door almost vertical or diagonal) and different adjustment paths including rotations about single or multiple vehicle axis (X, Y and Z-axis) are used and require a specific adaptation of the guiderails or the guiding sections formed on an aggregate carrier. For this purpose, the guiderails or guiderails integrated in an aggregate carrier or a base plate (in the following named “carrier”) and formed as guide sections are bent in longitudinal direction and/or twisted about their longitudinal axis such that they are bent after assembling into a vehicle door for instance about the vehicle longitudinal axis (X-axis) and/or are twisted about the vehicle vertical axis (Z-axis).
The bent and/or twisted guide rails with a guide profile of a base and two profile legs protruding vertically from the base are in general roll-profiled, punched-printed or made in an injection moulding, wherein for producing a twisted guide rail for a retraction of the window pane corresponding to the twist in the injection molding an injection molding tool is required which contains a separated form, which is opened or closed for injecting plastic and removing the guide rail (so called “on-off tool”), and at least one slider moved vertically or in an angle to the opening and closing direction of the separated form for realizing the indentations required by the twists. The use of sliders however makes a tool complex and thus expensive and extends the production process due to the required movement of the slider before the opening or after the closing of the form.